Trauriges Herz Teil2
by YaoJin
Summary: Das ist der zweite Teil zu Trauriges Herz. Ran wird entführt und Shinichi macht sich auf die Suche...
1. Rätsel raten

Also, hier ist der zweite Teil von "Trauriges Herz", Part 1. Meine sechste Fanfic. Ich habe hier raus einen Mehrteiler gemacht, da ihr alle so sehnsüchtig darauf wartet. smile Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
"........." sprechen -.........- denken (..........) meine Kommentare  
  
Langsam öffnete Shinichi seine Augen. Er sah neben sich. Dort lag Ran. Shinichi lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie war so wunderschön,....... wie ein Gedicht, dass niemals geschrieben wurde und ein Gemälde, dass niemals gemalt wurde.  
Auf einmal hörte er Ran flüstern. "Shinichi...." Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm. "Ich bin hier, meine Süße!", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn, als sie auch schon ihre Augen öffnete. Sie begann zu lächeln. "Dann war das also doch kein Traum." Ran schloss wieder ihre Augen und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Wäre es nicht schön, wenn die Zeit jetzt anhalten würde?....... Wenigstens für eine Weile?" "Ja." Shinichi küsste sie sanft. "Das wäre wirklich schön."  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert sah Shinichi Ran an. "Sagtest du nicht gestern, dass dein Vater erst gegen Abend zurück kommt?" Ran nickte, als Shinichi auch schon begann sich anzuziehen. Es klingelte erneut.  
Shinichi gab Ran einen Kuss. "Nicht weglaufen!.......Ich komme gleich wieder!", sagte er lächelnd. Langsam ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Vor der Tür standen Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi. "Guten Tag! Wir wollten Conan besuchen!", preschte Ayumi direkt hervor. Entgeistert sah Shinichi die drei an. Er hatte noch gar nicht daran gedacht, was er ihnen sagen sollte. Was sollte er ihnen jetzt sagen? Etwa die Wahrheit? ICH war die ganze Zeit Conan Edogawa? Ihr habt mit einem siebzehnjährigen Oberschüler gespielt? Das würden sie ihm niemals glauben.  
Shinichi blickte traurig zu Boden. Er musste die drei also anlügen. Er atmete tief ein. "Es tut mir leid, ist umgezogen." Ayumi sah ihn verwirrt an. "Aber.....wir haben doch vorgestern noch mit ihm gespielt." Er nickte. "Ich weiß,......." Langsam beugte er sich zu Ayumi hinunter. "Er wollte sich ja von euch verabschieden!.......Glaub mir!" Ayumi sah ihn traurig an. "Ist schon gut!.......Kommt, wir gehen!" Traurig sah Shinichi ihnen hinterher, wie sie sich immer mehr entfernten, als Ran ihn von hinten umarmte. "Du hast sie wirklich sehr lieb gewonnen, nicht wahr, Shinichi?" Shinichi nickte nur und schloss die Tür. Zärtlich strich er Ran über die Wange. "Musst du nicht zum Karatetraining?" Sie sah ihn etwas beleidigt an. "Ich dachte, wir verbringen zusammen den Tag?" Shinichi nahm Rans Hand. "Geh´ ruhig!.....Wir haben doch jetzt alle Zeit der Welt." Erst sah sie ihn wütend an, doch dann lächelte sie. "Na gut!...Ich gehe meine Sachen packen." Ran wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen, als Shinichi sie plötzlich am Handgelenk festhielt und sie zu sich heranzog. "Wie wäre es mit einem Abschiedskuss?" Ran begann zu lächeln. Sanft küsste sie ihn. "Bis gleich, mein Shinichi!......Holst du mich nachher ab?" Eifrig nickte er. "Aber natürlich!.......Aber jetzt muss ich gehen." Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über die Wange. "Bis gleich, mein Engel!" Langsam machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Professor Agasa.  
  
Shinichi sah auf die Uhr. - Viertel nach zwei? Seltsam. Ihr Training ist doch sonst immer schon um zwei zu ende. - Er sah nochmals auf die Uhr, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Vor ihm stand ein circa sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, sehr zart gebaut, dennoch sportlich. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie, - vermutlich hatte sie es eilig gehabt -, flüchtig mit einer Haarnadel hoch gesteckt. "Hallo! Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?", fragte sie ihn. "Ja. Meine Freundin!......Sie trainiert hier Karate. Ihr Name ist Ran Mori!" "Ran Mori? Die Karatemeisterin? Dass ist deine Freundin? Wow!" Das Mädchen sah Shinichi verwirrt an. "Aber.......sie wurde schon um halb zwei abgeholt! Von ihrem Vater!" Shinichi sah sie irritiert an. "Bist du sicher?" Das Mädchen nickte. Shinichi verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Detektei Mori.  
  
Shinichi wollte gerade klingeln, als er auf dem Boden einen Brief fand. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und hob ihn auf. Auf den Brief stand mit Schreibmaschine geschrieben: An den Detektivboy Conan Edogawa.  
Verwirrt öffnete er den Umschlag, als auch schon eine Kette hinausfiel. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf. Er begann zu zittern. Es war ein Herzmedaillon, Rans Herzmedaillon. Shinichi hatte es ihr zu ihrem elften Geburtstag geschenkt. - Sie hatte mir versprochen, es nie abzunehmen. -  
Shinichi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Schnell zog er aus dem Umschlag ein Blatt Papier, auf dem etwas stand, dass ebenfalls mit Schreibmaschine geschrieben war. Langsam begann er zu lesen.  
"Ich habe deine Freundin, Ran Mori. Wenn du sie lebend wiedersehen willst, schalte nicht die Polizei ein!....Löse nur meine Rätsel. Rätsel Nummer eins: Wissen ist Macht. Hast du wie eine erstaunte Katze gedacht?"  
Fassungslos starrte Shinichi auf den Zettel. "Oh Gott...." Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. "Ran...." Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Verdammt.....!"  
  
Ende Part 1, To be continued  
  
So, das ist das Ende des ersten Parts. Ihr könnt ja ein bisschen rätseln und versuchen die Lösung herauszufinden.  
Es ist gar nicht so leicht ein Rätsel leicht und schwer zugleich zu machen. Teil zwei folgt bald. Ich schreibe bereits daran. Ich wollte euch nur nicht zu lange warten lassen, deshalb das Mehrteilersystem. Also, bis Part 2. Bi Liao und Küsschen, eure YaoJin. 


	2. Treffen um Mitternacht

Endlich. Hier ist Part 2. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Das ist aber noch nicht das Ende. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
"..........." sprechen -...........- denken (...........) meine Kommentare  
  
Shinichi starrte auf den Zettel, den er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Seit zwei Stunden versuchte er jetzt schon auf die Lösung des Rätsels zu kommen. Genervt sprang er auf. "Verdammt!....Dieses beschissene Rätsel ist so simpel, dass es schon wieder schwer ist!" Langsam fuhr er sich durch die Haare. "Ich brauche Hilfe. Allein kriege ich das nicht hin!.....Aber wer kann mir helfen?" Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf. "Aber natürlich!.....Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich darauf gekommen?"  
  
"Kaito Kid?" Professor Agasa sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie willst du ihn finden? Niemand weiß wie er aussieht! Nicht einmal die Polizei." Shinichi sah ihn ernst an. "Ist schon erledigt." Er hielt Professor Agasa eine Zeitung hin. "Ich habe ihn hiermit herausgefordert." Professor Agasa sah in die Zeitung. Eine Anzeige war eingekreist. Langsam begann er zu lesen. "Á le voleur de la nuit. Je te provoques. Je t´attend á minuit avant le Tokyo tour le dix-neuf jour. Le Rédempteur de la japonais police."  
(Übersetzung : An den Dieb der Nacht. Ich fordere dich heraus. Ich erwarte dich am 18. Tag um Mitternacht vor dem Tokyo tower. Der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei)  
Professor Agasa sah ihn verwirrt an. "Und du glaubst, er wird kommen?" "Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es!" Shinichi fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. "Ich weiß es!"  
  
Während dessen.  
"Shínshi, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" (Dies ist kein Schreibfehler. Das ist nicht Shinichi)  
"Hmh?" Der 17jährige Oberschüler hob den Kopf. "Was ist jetzt schon wieder Tsuki?" Genervt sah er das Ganguro-Mädchen an.  
(Ganguro-girls nennt man japanische Mädchen, die möglichst "europäisch" aussehen wollen. Sie bräunen ihre Haut, tragen auffälliges Make-up, färben sich ihre Haare (meist blond, brünett oder silber-weiß) und tragen enge und knappe Kleidung, plus Plateaustiefel. Und das alles in bunten, auffälligem Farben.) "Ich habe dich gefragt, was du von meinem neuen Kleid hältst." Shínshi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Genau dasselbe, was ich von deinen anderen Klamotten auch halte. Geschmacklos und ohne Stil." Sie sah ihn wütend an, als er auch schon begann zu lachen. "Es tut mir leid, Tsuki. Aber ich mag deine Klamotten nicht!.....Und ich muss sie auch nicht mögen, schließlich trägst du sie. Wenn sie dir gefallen, ist es doch okay. Außerdem wegen deiner Klamotten mit dir befreundet......" Er grinste sie an. "......sondern, wegen deinem süßen, unwiderstehlichem Charme!" Tsuki begann zu lächeln. "Gott.....dir kann man echt nicht böse sein, wenn du so etwas sagst." "Ich weiß,.....das ist gekonnt!"  
Tsuki stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Shínshi, als dieser eine Anzeige in der Zeitung entdeckte. "Á le voleur de la nuit? An den Dieb der Nacht ?" Er begann zu lächeln. "Dann habe ich heute Nacht wohl ein Date." Shinichi saß auf dem Tokyo tower, auf einer Bank. Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. - Keine Angst, Ran. Ich werde dich retten. - Immer noch hatte er keine Lösung gefunden und nun hatte er auch noch ein zweites Rätsel bekommen.  
Shinichi sah auf die Uhr, - Zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht. -, als er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm. "Bin ich zu spät?" Ruckartig drehte Shinichi sich um. Auf einer Mauer stand er. Der legendäre Meisterdieb Kaito Kid. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung warf er seinen schneeweißen Mantel zurück, zog seinen Hut und verbeugte sich. "Kaito Kid. Stets zu ihren Diensten!"  
Shinichi sah ihn ernst an. "Das hätte eine Falle sein können! Dennoch bist du gekommen. Wieso?" "Das hätte keine Falle sein können. Nicht von dir. Nicht von Shinichi Kudo, dem Erlöser der japanischen Polizei,......dem Spitzendetektiv!.......Du bist nicht hinterhältig genug, um mich in eine Falle zu locken." Plötzlich grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. "Außerdem hast du mich eingeladen. Und eine Einladung von Shinichi Kudo sollte man nicht ausschlagen!" Shinichi sah ihn verwirrt an. "Du kennst mich?" "Wer kennt dich nicht?....Schließlich hast du oft genug die Polizei zum Narren gemacht!" Shinichi begann zu lächeln. "Davon kann aber nicht nur ich ein Liedchen singen." Kaito Kid nickte grinsend. "Ich sehe wir verstehen uns. Aber wir sind nicht zum plaudern hier!.....Also,.....warum hast du mich herbestellt?" "Es geht um Ran Mori! Sie...." "Die Süße von der Yacht? Nicht von schlechten Eltern. Aber dieser Rotzlöffel, der bei ihr war, war sehr unhöflich," unterbrach er Shinichi. Dieser sah ihn genervt an. "Erstens: Die Süße ist meine Freundin, also rede nicht so über sie. Zweitens: War ICH dieser Rotzlöffel und ich war nicht unhöflich." Kaito Kid sah Shinichi verwirrt an. "Du? Du warst der Kleine?.....Wie?" "Durch ein neuartiges Gift. Ist fehlgeschlagen. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal." "Dann beantworte mir eine Frage: Wie habe ich mir die Perle geholt?" "Du hast Ran betäubt und in ein Beiboot gelegt. Dann hast du dich als sie verkleidet. So konntest du nah genug an Sonokos Mutter herankommen und so hast du dir die Perle dann auch geholt!....Dann bist du mir begegnet!.........Das Kleid, das du getragen hast, war übrigens rot!" Kaito Kid schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Sachen gibt´s, die gibt´s gar nicht!.....Also, zurück zu deiner Freundin. Was ist mit ihr?" Shinichi senkte den Kopf. "Sie ist entführt worden. Und du sollst mir helfen, sie zu finden!" "Nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir helfen soll." Shinichi sah ihn ernst an. "Weil ich sie liebe." Kaito Kid seufzte. "Die Liebe. Das ist ein guter Grund." Leichtfüßig sprang er von der Mauer. "Also gut, ich helfe dir. Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?" Shinichi kramte aus seiner Hosentasche zwei Briefe heraus und streckte ihm einen von beiden hin. "Nur diese Rätsel!" Kaito Kid begann laut vorzulesen. "Wissen ist Macht. Hast du wie eine erstaunte Katze gedacht?" Nun streckte Shinichi ihm den zweiten Brief entgegen. "Und der kam heute." "Rätsel Nummer 2: Jahr und Tag ergibt die Lösung, wenn du sieben Tag´ verbrauchst. Die Wurzel allen Übels ist das Ziel!.........Ich glaube,.......dieser Kerl ist total durchgeknallt." Nachdenklich blickte Kaito Kid auf die Zettel. "Weißt du was? Ich komme morgen wieder!.....Und die Zettel borg ich mir." Bevor Shinichi etwas sagen konnte, war Kaito Kid auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Ende Part 2, TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Also, das ist das Ende von Part 2. Part 3 ist in Arbeit. Shínshi bedeutet übersetzt Kavalier/Gentleman. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Anzug, den er als Kaito Kid trägt. Als ich gesehen habe, was Kavalier auf japanisch heißt, war ich erst einmal verwundert. Aber dann hielt ich es für einen gelungenen Scherz. Jetzt sehen sich Shinichi und Shínshi also nicht nur fast zum verwechseln ähnlich, sie haben auch noch sehr ähnliche Namen. Mal sehen, ob wir in Teil drei noch andere Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken. smile Also, Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zu nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin. 


	3. Ein alter Bekannter 1

Hier ist nun Teil drei. Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. smile Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
-...........- denken "..........." sprechen (............) meine Kommentare  
  
Es klingelte. Langsam ging Shinichi zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand ein circa 17 jähriger junge, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah. Verwirrt sah er den Jungen an. "Ja?" Dieser grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Guten Morgen," sagte er, als er auch schon eintrat und sich auf die Couch setzte. Völlig verdattert stand Shinichi noch in der Tür. Langsam schloss er sie. "Ähm........du......?.........Wer bist du?" "Ich sag´s dir, wenn du es niemanden weitersagst." Shinichi konnte nur nicken. "Also gut,...mein Name ist Shínshi Bu. Ich bin Oberschüler und gehe auf die selbe Schule wie du!.....Und......ich bin Kaito Kid!" Shinichi riss die Augen auf. "Ka.....Kaito......Kid?" Eifrig nickte Shínshi. "Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt verraten könnte, oder?" Wieder nickte Shínshi. "Aber ich weiß auch, dass du das nicht tust!......Wie ich schon sagte, dafür bist du nicht hinterhältig genug," sagte er und setzte ein smile-Gesicht auf. "Ich habe über diese Rätsel nachgedacht!" Er nahm die Zettel aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Shinichi setzte sich zu ihm. "Hier!" Er zeigte auf den ersten Satz des ersten Rätsels. "Wissen ist Macht!....Und wie eignet man sich Wissen an?" Shinichi sah ihn verwirrt an. "Aus Büchern?" "Richtig! Und wo findet man diese Bücher?" Shinichi riss die Augen auf. "In der Tokioter Bücherei!" Shínshi nickte. "Das ist unser erster Anhaltspunkt!"  
  
"Wonach suchen wir jetzt?" Shinichi sah Shínshi ernst an. "Ich vermute nach einer Geschichte mit Katzen."  
Langsam gingen die beiden die Reihen durch, als Shinichis Blick auf einem Buch hängen blieb. "Die Chinesischen Dynastien von Yuu Catoh?" Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
"Shínshi, ich hab´s," schrie er, als die Bibliothekarin ihm auch schon einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Entschuldigung!", flüsterte Shinichi und rannte zu Shínshi hinüber. Er streckte ihm das Buch entgegen. "Hier!......Wir haben falsch gesucht. Es hat nichts mit dem Inhalt zu tun,......sondern mit dem Autor!" Er deutete auf den Namen am Buchrücken. "Yuu Catoh!......Das englische Wort für Katze ist Cat.........und......und wenn du erstaunt bist, dann........dann sagst du so etwas wie.......oh!......Setzt man das zusammen, bekommt man Oh Cat,......oder in diesem Falle Catoh." Shínshi sah Shinichi verwundert an, doch dann begann er zu lächeln. "Du wirst deinem Ruf wirklich gerecht!" Er machte eine Handbewegung. "Dann komm jetzt. Wir leihen uns das Buch aus und dann gehen wir zu mir."  
  
Shínshi öffnete leise die Tür. Langsam traten die beiden ein, als auch schon eine junge Frau auf sie zukam. Shinichi schätze sie auf circa Mitte 20. Ihr schulterlanges, braunes Haar hatte sie auf einer Seite zurückgesteckt und sie trug einen schwarzen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Als sie Shínshi sah begann sie zu lächeln. "Sie sind schon wieder zuhause, Shínshi?" "Ja, Maya!...... Darf ich ihnen vorstellen, Shinichi Kudo!", sagte er und schob Shinichi vor sich. "Äh........Guten Tag," stammelte dieser. Maya verbeugte sich. "Guten Tag, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen!.........Sie müssen wissen, alle, die in diesem Haus leben sind große Fans von ihnen und ihrem Vater!" Shinichi sah verwirrt zu Shínshi hinüber. "Ja, auch der junge Herr Bu (also Shínshi) ist ein großer Fan!......Vor allem von ihnen!" Shinichi musste grinsen, als Shínshi auch schon rot wurde. "Maya, bitte.....!.......Shinichi und ich gehen jetzt übrigens auf mein Zimmer. Lernen. Bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden." Maya nickte. "Wie sie wünschen!"  
Shínshi und Shinichi machten sich auf den Weg nach oben, als Shinichi plötzlich fragte, "Wer war das?" "Das war Maya Fuu. Sie ist so etwas, wie ein menschlicher Terminplaner und persönlicher Organisator meiner Eltern!.....Ich vermute, ohne sie wären sie aufgeschmissen," sagte Shínshi mit einem Lächeln. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, ging in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich auf die Couch. Shinichi schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihm. Er blickte sich um. "Sag mal,.....", begann er, "...warum stiehlst du eigentlich?......Ich meine,.....wenn du doch so reich bist."  
Shínshi sah ihn verdutzt an und begann zu lachen. "Dafür ist unsere Beziehung noch etwas zu jung!" Er lächelte Shinichi an. "Aber irgendwann,......irgendwann sag ich es dir!.....Versprochen!" Shinichi nickte. "In Ordnung!"  
Langsam packte Shínshi das Buch aus. "Also,...." Er packte den Zettel mit dem zweiten Rätsel heraus. "Das ist eine Rechenaufgabe!.....Solche sadistischen Aufgaben hat mir mein alter Mathelehrer immer gestellt!....Jahr und Tag ergibt die Lösung!......Du hast den Brief am 18 bekommen und wir haben das Jahr 2002!.....Also, 2002 plus 18. Das sind 2020!......wenn du 7 Tag´ verbrauchst!......Also 2020 - 7, das sind 2013!.......Die Wurzel allen Übels ist das Ziel!........Zieht man die Wurzel aus 2013 bekommt man......" Er nahm einen Taschenrechner hinaus und tippte es ein. "Dann bekommt man 44,86646855. Aufgerundet also 44,87." Shinichi sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wow.....ich bin beeindruckt!" Shínshi grinste. "Ich weiß!........Hast du heute auch schon ein Rätsel bekommen?" Shinichi nickte. Langsam zog er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche."Hier!" Er begann vorzulesen. "Suche 1279- 1368. Nimm die Hälfte und der erste Teil ist gelöst." Shínshi dachte nach. "3 Zahlen und die Hälfte nehmen? Vielleicht ist das auch eine Rechenaufgabe!" Direkt begann er zu rechnen.  
Shinichi starrte auf den Zettel. - Das ist es nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas anderes zu bedeuten hat. - Er nahm das Buch. - Nehmen wir an, die 44,87 ist eine Seitenangabe......... - Er begann in dem Buch zu blättern und deckte die Doppelseite 44 und 45 auf. - ......dann muss hier die Lösung zu finden sein! - Er sah auf die Seiten, als er plötzlich stockte. "Ich hab´s," rief er. Shínshi drehte sich um. "Was?" Shinichi begann vorzulesen. "Von 1279-1368 dauerte die chinesisch-mongolische Dynastie YUAN an, die von Kublai Chan gegründet wurde!.......Nehmen wir die Hälfte, bekommt man Yu bzw. An." Shínshi sah ihn verdutzt an. "Brilliant, das muss ich sagen!" "Der erste Teil ist gelöst!.......Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf das nächste Rätsel warten."  
  
Ende Part 3, TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Oh, es neigt sich dem Ende. Nur noch zwei Teile liegen vor uns. Dann ist die Geschichte zu ende. Ich beeile mich auch mit dem Schreiben. smile  
Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zur nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin. 


	4. Ein alter Bekannter 2

-...............- denken "..............." sprechen (................) meine Kommentare  
  
Shínshi klingelte, als Shinichi auch schon die Tür öffnete. Er sah Shínshi etwas genervt an. "Pünktlichkeit ist nicht gerade deine Stärke, oder? Ich hab dich vor einer Stunde angerufen." "´Tschuldige! Ich musste mich erst umziehen."  
Shinichi sah ihn verwirrt an und begann zu lachen. "Du bist eine Klasse für dich!....Ich habe heute seltsamerweise zwei Rätsel bekommen!" Während Shínshi hineinkam, die Tür schloss und sich auf die Couch setzte, nahm Shinichi die zwei Zettel und begann vorzulesen.  
"Geld regiert die Welt, dass weiß selbst Bangladesch!.....Damit konnte ich bisher nichts anfangen!" "Taka!" "Was?" Shinichi sah ihn irritiert an, während Shínshi sich zurück lehnte. "Taka ist die Lösung. Die Währungseinheit in Bangladesch heißt Taka!.....Ich habe mal, nur so aus Jux, Abendkurse in Betriebswirtschaft belegt," sagte er grinsend. Shinichi schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Ähm....aha....., aber das zweite Rätsel wusste ich zu lösen." Er begann vorzulesen. "Ein Streitwagenrennen am Tage der Ruhe. Der Sieger braucht den zweiten Namen, um das Rätsel zu lesen!......Füge alle Lösungen zusammen und du wirst wissen, wer ich bin!........Mit dem Streitwagenrennen am Tage der Ruhe,......ist das Motorradrennen vom Sonntag gemeint. Norick Abe hat gewonnen. Nimmt man also den zweiten Namen, hat man Abe!" Shínshi nahm vier Zettel und schrieb darauf Yu, An, Taka und Abe. Er legte sie auf den Tisch. Er begann nachzudenken. "Mmh.......vielleicht Takaan Abe oder Yuabe Taka......oder Abetaka Yu!........Was meinst du, Shinichi?...........Shinichi?" Shinichi sah entgeistert auf die Zettel. Stumm und langsam nahm er einen Zettel weg und legte die übrigen in eine andere in eine andere Reihenfolge.  
"Nein,.........es heißt YUTAKA ABE!"  
  
Ende Part 4, TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Tut mir leid, dass dieser Teil so kurz ist, aber ich wollte mir das beste für den Schluss aufheben. grins Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zur nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin. 


	5. Ein Schuss um Mitternacht

"........." sprechen (..........) meine Kommentare -..........- Gedanken  
  
"Yutaka Abe?......Wer ist das?" Shinichi lief nervös, von einer Ecke in die andere.  
"Yutaka war ein Geschäftsmann. Er hatte seinen Freund dazu überredet, für 500 Millionen Yen, eine Lebensversicherung abzuschließen. Yutaka tat das gleiche und wer als erstes von ihnen sterben würde, der tritt sozusagen die Lebensversicherung an den jeweils anderen ab!.... Es war eine Art Wette. Jedoch brauchte Yutaka das Geld JETZT, um seine eigene Firma vor dem Ruin zu bewahren und da brachte er ihn kurzerhand um. Fast wäre er damit ja auch durchgekommen!.....Ich konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig überführen, jedoch nur, als Conan Edogawa. Er wurde verhaftet und verurteilt!.....Aber....." Er stockte. "Warum macht er das und vor allem.....wie?.....Er müsste eigentlich noch im Gefängnis sein!" Shinichi dachte nach. "Ich rufe Inspektor Meguré an. Er kann mir bestimmt Auskunft geben," sagte Shinichi und ging zum Telefon.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Shinichi zurück. "Er ist ausgebrochen......aus dem Gefängnis!.....Er war auf dem Weg zu einer Therapie, weil er ein paar Tage zuvor einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte." Shinichi sank zu Boden. "Verdammt..."  
Langsam schluckte er, um nicht gleich losweinen zu müssen. "Er könnte ihr, wer weiß was, antun!" Shínshi ging zu Shinichi hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. "Hab´ keine Angst!.....Wir sind doch zwei gewitzte Jungs!......Ich meine, wir sind doch überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Da werden wir doch wohl einen Verrückten austricksen und unsere holde Lady Guinevere befreien können," sagte er lachend.  
Nun musste auch Shinichi lächeln. "Du hast Recht!.....Danke." Langsam stand er auf. "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." "Nein!.....Ich möchte nicht!" Shinichi sah Shínshi irritiert an. "Ähm....das!.....Das war keine Bitte!.....Das war eine Aufforderung!" Shínshi begann zu grinsen. "Ich weiß!.....Ich bleibe aber trotzdem!.....Ich glaube,.....ich koche uns etwas feines," sagte er lachend, als er auch schon in die Küche ging.  
Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. -Dieser Kerl ist unmöglich- , dachte er.  
  
"Fertig," rief Shínshi aus der Küche und kam mit einer Schüssel Fruchtjoghurt und einer Schüssel Salat ins Wohnzimmer. Langsam stellte er es auf den Tisch, als Shinichi sich auch schon setzte. Verwirrt sah er auf die zwei Schüsseln. "Ähm.......Und dafür hast du über zwei Stunden gebraucht?" Shínshi sah ihn beleidigt an. "Natürlich nicht....!" Verlegen sah er zu Boden. Ich brauchte nur 1 ½ Stunden um mich zu entscheiden." Shinichi begann zu lachen. Nun musste auch Shínshi lachen. Zum ersten Mal, seit Ran entführt wurde, fühlte Shinichi sich wohl und geborgen.  
  
Shínshi öffnete seine Augen. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich diese an die Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig griff er zum Nachttisch hinüber und nahm sich seine Armbanduhr. Es war drei Uhr morgens. Vor vier Stunden etwa hatten sich Shinichi und er schlafen gelegt. Gedanken versunken sah Shínshi an die Zimmerdecke, als er auf einmal Shinichi hörte. "Ran...." Shínshi sah zu ihm hinüber. "Bist du wach, Shinichi?" Im selben Moment drehte sich Shinichi um. "Shinichi?", fragte Shínshi noch einmal, doch Shinichi schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Sein Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt. "Ran.....," flüsterte er erneut. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange entlang. Shínshi sah ihn traurig an. "Keine Angst, Shinichi. Wir werden Ran da raus holen!.....Das verspreche ich dir," flüsterte Shínshi. Lange lag er noch wach und wachte über Shinichi, bis er einschlief....  
  
"Shinichi? Shinichi, wach auf!" Müde öffnete Shinichi seine Augen. "Was ist denn?" Shínshi hielt ihm einen Zettel vor´s Gesicht. Shinichi begann laut vor zu lesen. "Nun, da alle Rätsel gelüftet sind, erwachte ich dich beim stählernen Riesen. Wenn Fuchs und Has´ sich Gute Nacht sagen, werden alle Rechnungen beglichen werden." Überrascht sah er Shínshi an. "Der Tokyotower!" Shínshi nickte. "Um Mitternacht!"  
  
Es war eine dunkle und kalte Nacht. Nur die Beleuchtung des Tokyotowers erhellte den Platz. Unruhig rieb sich Shinichi seine Hände, um sie zu wärmen. Langsam sah er auf die Uhr. Mitternacht. Von fern hörte er die Kirchenuhr schlagen, als er hinter sich plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, eingehüllt in der Dunkelheit. Shinichi schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Guten Abend,........Herr Abe!" Langsam trat der Mann ins Licht. "Eigentlich habe ich Conan Edogawa erwartet." "Wo ist Ran?" "Hat dich der Kleine geschickt, weil er zu feige war?......Naja, mir kann es egal sein, an wem ich mich räche!" "Was haben sie mit Ran gemacht?" Abe schüttelte den Kopf. "Na, na, na...! Wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein?" Langsam zog er eine Pistole aus der Hosentasche und zielte damit auf Shinichi. "Erst müssen alle Rechnungen beglichen werden!" Shinichi wurde nervös. Wenn Abe ihn jetzt anschießen würde, dann wäre Ran verloren. "Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch?" Shinichi atmete tief ein. "Sie können mit mir machen, was sie wollen,.......solange sie Ran freilassen." Abe begann zu lächeln. "Na dann,.....leb Wohl!"  
Ein Schuss hallte durch die Straßen und Shinichi spürte, wie sich etwas in seine Schulter bohrte. Für kurze Zeit hielt er den Atem an. Langsam sackten seine Knie ein. Er begann schneller und schwerer zu atmen. Plötzlich fiel ein weiterer Schuss, welcher sich in Shinichis Bauch bohrte. Shinichi brach zusammen. Sich vor Schmerzen krümmend lag er auf dem Boden und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. "Ran....," keuchte er, "es ....es tut mir leid!" Er blickte nach oben. Über ihm stand Abe und starrte ihn an. "Ran," keuchte Shinichi erneut, während ihm eine Träne an der Wange herunterlief. Abe grinste ihn hämisch an. "Deine Ran wirst du nie wieder sehen! Und nun.....Leb Wohl!"  
Abe richtete die Waffe auf Shinichis Kopf. Shinichi wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte was er hörte waren Sirenen.......Schritte...........und Geschrei........  
  
Langsam öffnete Shinichi die Augen. Seine Wunden schmerzten ihn. Er sah sich um. Anscheinend war er in einem Krankenhaus. Shinichi versuchte sich aufzusetzen, als auf einmal die Tür aufging. "Du......du bist wach?" In der Tür stand Ran. Shinichi nickte nur. In der Zeit, wo sie fort war, hatte er fast vergessen, wie wunderschön sie doch war.  
Plötzlich lief Ran auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du stirbst." Leise begann sie zu weinen. "Oh, Ran...." Er drückte sie fester an sich. "Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass du lebst und glücklich bist,.......selbst wenn der Preis mein Leben sein sollte." "Ich liebe dich, Shinichi," flüsterte Ran mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. "Ich dich auch!"  
  
Eine Woche später.  
Shinichi saß auf einer Bank vor dem Tokyotower, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten antippte. Hinter ihm stand Shínshi. Langsam setzte er sich neben ihn. "Na,?" sagte er und streckte seine Beine aus. "Wie geht es dir?......Sind deine Wunden gut verheilt?" Shinichi nickte. "Dann ist ja gut! Hör mal, Shinichi......." "Ja?" "Du wolltest doch wissen, warum ich stehle!.......Willst du das immer noch?" Shinichi sah zu Boden. "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!......Ich würde es zwar schon gerne wissen, doch was ich will, zählt nicht." Shínshi begann zu lächeln. "Gut.....ich erzähle es dir!" Er atmete tief ein und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Ich suche den Mörder meines Vaters!" "Was?" Shinichi sah ihn entgeistert an. "Weißt du,...er war der eigentliche Kaito Kid!...Irgendwann wurde er dann einfach so umgebracht!....Wer es war....und warum, dass hat man nie herausgefunden!.....Nach wenigen Monaten legte die Polizei den Fall bereits zu den Akten!....ICH habe nicht aufgegeben!......Deshalb stehle ich,......um den Mörder meines Vaters zu schnappen!"  
Shinichi sah ihn betroffen an. "Das....das tut mir leid!" Shínshi lächelte gequält. "Tja. So ist das Leben nun mal!......Manche Wunden heilen schneller......und manche langsamer!......Meine Wunde wird erst heilen, wenn ich den Mörder meines Vaters gefunden habe!.....Und bis dahin, muss ich mit ihr leben." Shínshi sah nach vorn. Er sah Ran, die auf sie zukam. "Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser!.....Lady Guinevere will zu ihrem holden Ritter Lancelot." Langsam stand er auf und wollte gehen. "Shínshi?" "Ja?" "Bald wird auch deine Wunde verheilen!.....Das verspreche ich dir!" Shínshi begann zu lächeln. "Danke."  
Langsam ging er, als auch schon Ran vor Shinichi stand. "Wer war das?" Shinichi lächelte sie an. "Ein sehr guter Freund von mir!....Komm,....!" Shinichi nahm Rans Hand. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
ENDE  
  
Tja. Das ist das Ende von Teil2 Part5 von "Trauriges Herz". Je mehr es dem Ende zuging, desto weniger hatte es mit meiner Anfangsidee zu tun. Dennoch finde ich sie so, wie sie jetzt endet, besser. Als ich das erste Mal eine Folge mit Kaito Kid sah, muss ich zugeben, gefiel mir dieser Junge. Ich wollte sowieso irgendwann eine Geschichte mit ihm schreiben, da kam mir diese Geschichte gerade gelegen. Ich habe ihn so beschrieben, wie ICH ihn mir vorstellte. Ein Mensch, der immer lächelt; der an die Liebe glaubt; der sehr viel Wissen hat, auch wenn man es nicht von ihm erwartet; der für seine Freunde alles geben würde und der dennoch tiefe Wunden in sich trägt, die er versucht zu verbergen.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest auch meine zukünftigen Fanfics. Schreibt mir ruhig, wie ihr sie fandet.  
Bi Liao und Küsschen, eure YaoJin. 


End file.
